Zades 5B
by tcdfics
Summary: Exploring Zades (Hades and Zelena) in 5B. A mix of prose and poetry.
1. 5x16 - Our Decay - Prose

Truth be told, Zelena never thought, anyone could love her. Maybe her adoptive parents have shown her little, but even so, she just realized to hate herself and hate others, hellbent on revenge, destruction and decay.

And so, meeting this Lord Hades and hearing his declarations of love not only seem impossible, funny and a prank curated by her mother or sister, if they even cared an ounce for her, but it also felt destructive rather than formative. Love should make you strong and for an almost split second, she did feel that, but she cannot fathom it so she decided to focus on anger.

Alone in her room in Oz, she said to herself again, "No one can ever love me" juxtaposed to thoughts of what happened in that bike ride in the woods.

Zelena knew it was something else as to why Hades paused once she sat on the bike seat. She did act innocent not to make her companion feel ashamed. She liked it by the way. It is, most of the time, flattering to cause arousal on someone, male or female. And she had her fair share. She may choose not to love anyone or be loved by anyone but she does hook up with people, no strings attached.

And so because Hades paused, at the start of that bike ride, she was smiling because of this reason.  
She also remembered that conversation she had with the lord of the underworld when he said that he needs this time travel spell. For a second there, she thought he would say, "You and I, need to fall in love." But that was her, being delusional. She needs to focus on her goals.

A few seconds after, that's when she enjoyed how lovely it is to be on a bike. It is indeed like a broomstick ride but with wheels. It was so fun until they both fell on the ground, it became more fun. It was a thing of the movies. Zelena knows about movies too, believe it or not. She is a woman using not only her street smarts but her book smarts, a woman who knows research and action with the right timing can achieve almost anything.

As much as she knows what can be happening to her and Hades, according to those pesky rom-coms she read about other realms and time realms that exist, she also knows that she needs to be steps ahead of everybody else, a.k.a. careful as fuck.

What more can define smart by testing the waters before heading on to do some more evil? She knows even if she eventually feels something for the god with blue flaming hair, that she can still be on top, of things. She will not end up like those people in rom coms from other time realms who fall stupidly in love.

So what can go wrong if she and Hades mix some green and blue flames in the woods?

-x-

It was a hot and smooth flaming mixes that happened in that woods. As much as it would be fun to go on for more, they both knew they need to get to Dorothy and the scarecrow too.

When Zelena and Hades got into Dorothy's lair, before Zelena walks to disturb the quiet night of that farm girl, there was a moment where the two villains were actually about to kiss. Sure they kissed a lot in their impromptu sexcapade but those kisses were more of true lust's kisses and not true love's kiss that has the power to break curses.

True to form though, the scarecrow is a real example of an annoyance. It wasn't much of an annoyance though as when Zelena turned around after her havoc wreaking against Dorothy and found Hades wasn't there. She was convinced, she was being played.

It was a surprise then to see how Hades was actually there waiting in Zelena's place and has prepared dinner. It was shady as fuck that Hades just disappeared out of nowhere and apparently made a surprise.

True Love, as Hades kept saying but Zelena can never fully trust him. Revenge is more satisfying in so many levels. Although for a brief flicker of a lit candle, Zelena imagined a normal, simple life with this lord. But she chose to kill not only the light but the wick itself. She not only ended her alliance and "friendship" with the lord of death but went back to the belief that no one can ever love her the way she needs and wants it, and so she will be the one to love herself instead.

-x-

They met again in a shocking reunion in the Underworld. It is history repeating itself - Hades declaring love, Zelena not trusting him again. How gloomy it is to be rejected, and to do the rejecting in different worlds, in different lifetimes. Even if they try to be together, it feels like one would kill the other at some point. Villains don't get happy endings, right? This is why as much as Zelena is slowly giving in, believing Hades, she still chooses to be on her own. She chooses to decay on her own rather than stop the world and decay along with someone while making wickedly hellish chaos.


	2. 5x17Sugar, Spice & Everything Vice Poem

A/N

Zades 5x17 - Poetry

It's like a monologue thing. It's not supposed to be a dialogue, okay? Imagine, theatre with 2 characters facing the audience but the characters don't address each other. The lines in parenthesis are Hades' lines.

-x-

I can't believe that love can happen to me  
(I can believe how love makes you do crazy things)

I can't believe Regina asked me about it and I wasn't able to speak  
(I always was able to speak my mind and I always have put my heart in my sleeves, that's why Zeus was able to hurt me so easily, and Zelena did too)

I can't believe, though I actually can, that I am someone's Achilles' heel  
That the Lord of the Underworld has a weakness, and it's me  
(She is my weakness, she is my undoing, and I would always choose her)

A flower, even if dead, symbolizes hope, symbolizes a shared decay, that maybe this is it, that I can trust him and I can be happy  
(A flower, it's supposed to be dead, symbolizes a shared decay and therefore a shared hope, that that maybe I can trust her, like I always did, that this time, we can be happy)


	3. Post 5x17 Blue Ribbons on Ice Bday Fic

Zelena held the dead flower that Hades gave her as she thinks about how today is her birthday and she must do something. It is true that she has bigger things to worry about such as her daughter being away from her and Hades' declarations of love, yet again. She is pretty sure that this dead flower came from him.

Still, she feels that finally knowing her actual birthday is a big deal and that she should celebrate this day. Certainly it shouldn't be with Regina or anyone else. She actually has no friends in this underworld. She is stuck with only the lord of the underworld. But should she call him? She really wants to. She wants to give in and give him a fair chance, but the sense in her tells her not to play with blue fire.

She is so tempted to just apparate to his dungeon and have drinks and talk and be happy. She dare to think about happiness, how maybe it can be found with Hades apart from getting her daughter back. But all she can do is play with these thoughts and nothing more. She keeps telling herself, it's smarter to get her daughter back on her own and that this is her only happiness she needs. Even if she wants him too.

-x-

Hades sat in his chair thinking about Zelena's birthday. Oh the plans he has for this day now that she is actually here. But he can't do anything. He wants to give her space. He is so tempted to just apparate to her farmhouse, say happy birthday, maybe talk. But he knows he shouldn't do that. He should let her be.

And so he just sent her a card,

"Happy Birthday, Zelena. Enjoy this day amidst all that is happening.

You know where to find me if you want a friend. Because I respect that you don't need anyone really. Whatever the case, I'm just here."


	4. 5x18 - The Purple Mix - Poetry

A/N

Zades 5x18 - Poetry

Zelena's POV

-x-

trust and deceit were always intertwined in our existence  
you, with all that you are  
me, with all that i am  
together, the purple mix is deadly as a dark curse  
only to be broken by something as powerful as a force called love

i dare take it now  
do u dare take it too?  
am i even true?  
i say i'm willing to take the chance  
even if i am terrified  
am i even true?

are you even true?  
we drink like we are  
but trust and deceit, always intertwined

were you even sure about all of this, before and now  
what are your intentions?  
what are mine?  
but trust and deceit, always intertwined


	5. 5x19 - Take Before they Can - Poetry

Plans and hopes and dreams once unimagined  
There at our fingertips  
There at our grasp  
Do we dare take it?

You dare asked, I dared to keep you waiting  
We did both want to take it  
Unbeknownst to you, I wanted to  
I wanted to say yes, and I hesitated  
I need to say yes, and fate hesitated


	6. Post 5x19 - Slingshots - Hades' POV

A/n

Hades' thoughts after 5x19 when Zelena's not yet showing up

-x-

Hades looked at the time again. It is making him worried, but all the more scared as to why Zelena isn't there yet. Could it be that he was too forward? It was sort of a proposal what he did the night before. Could it be that he was too harsh with his plan of trapping Regina and everyone in the underworld? What if he let Regina and Zelena talk first, sort their "sisterly" relationship? Even if it might mean it won't bode well for him and Zelena's budding relationship. But like always, he wants to give her the space she needs. Was he too forward?

But why isn't she here yet?

He glanced at the time again. Is he being stood up? Is Zelena breaking his heart again? She keeps doing that. And it's only her that can break his heart, it must be true love.

He glanced at the wine bottle and suddenly a hellish thought came to him. Is Zelena in danger? How can he forget that everybody hates him in this underworld? And now that he actively has shown everyone his vulnerability, his weakness, it's only a matter of time that these citizens of the underworld would gather around and plan an attack. He was too distracted, too excited, too happy, too relieved, too much in love that Zelena finally gave him a chance. And he won't waste this chance at all.

He stood up and apparated to his dungeon to investigate about Zelena's absence. A big part of him is scared that Zelena is just playing him. For some reason though, he still thinks this isn't the case and that maybe something bad happened to her. And he cannot let this happen now or ever. Zelena is his first priority.


	7. Post 5x19 - Catapults - Zelena's POV

A/N

Zelena's thoughts after 5x19 after she was abducted

-x-

Zelena woke up and found herself alone in an empty room. She's not tied up but it's as if she is because she immediately felt the cuff on her wrist. Annoyance and anger transformed to another feeling in an instant when she is reminded that Hades is waiting for her.

She felt so worried of what could he be feeling and thinking right now. She rejected him so many times already and he might be going with this same conclusion. "I don't want to hurt him again," she thought. She then remembered how he look each time that she rejected him. He reacted differently each time but he had the same look in his face. She can imagine that face again and she felt her heart breaking at that moment. She doesn't want him to feel that way, ever again.

She tried to remove the cuff to no avail. As much as she is worried that she might be hurting Hades again, she also got scared. "What if he doesn't take this lightly? If he's thinking that I'm playing him, who knows what impulse can make him do." She got scared for everyone especially that now Regina and her are acting like genuine sisters.

She slumped in the floor thinking what Hades could be feeling right now. Whatever he does with his feelings can probably be a problem for everyone else and for their blooming relationship, especially. But once again, she is reminded of that face, of his look that she's seen for a few times now, the look of a forsaken love. Tears began to fill her face.

Minutes have passed, and it's as if a glimmer of light started to appear. She remembered that Hades is smart too, after all. He can or he probably did figure out already that she is in danger. She began to smile as hope started to emerge in her. Villains can hope too.


	8. 5x20 In this World - Poetry

He did everything for her  
She does feel something  
It feels like true love  
They both believe it somehow  
But in this world, oh in this world  
A True Love's Kiss that breaks curses  
is one solid proof

And it happened, they are True Love  
And the True Love's Kiss worked  
They have worked to be together  
And they are willing to have this love forever  
But in this world, oh in this world  
Dark True Love that breaks boundaries  
is one solid goof


	9. 5x21 Fix It Fic 1

Warning: If you like Regina and Zelena as sisterly, and if you like Robin, this fic isn't for you.

-x-

She did kill him. She did look devastated doing it and after it. That's what they all saw and thought.

-x-zadesforever-x-

"It actually all worked." Zelena heard the only voice that can comfort her, and she smiled a big smile. She turned around and saw Hades standing, wearing that magnificent suit. All about him was the same, except that look of relief and happiness.

They walked towards each other and hugged for a moment.

Their bodies parted but still their arms are wrapped around each other's waists. Zelena softly spoke, in the same way before their true love's kiss, "I really miss you."

Hades chuckled and responded, "It's only been hours." Zelena gave him a playful, annoyed look before Hades added, "But of course, I really miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too." Zelena answered before they passionately kissed.

"Hades, we can finally make proper chaos together."

"Yes, my Zelena, we finally can." They smiled and continued to stare at each other for a moment.

"Some fine acting we both did there. But you are the more wickedly brilliant."

"You always flatter me, ex-Lord of the Dead." Zelena replied teasingly.

"Of course, I live to make you my queen." Zelena was leaning in for a kiss when Hades added, "and your daughter, our princess."

"Yes, indeed." Hades kissed her at once after she spoke.

They broke the kiss and Zelena said, "Mmmm, so do we leave now? I can get Robin in the other room. We need to think of a real name by the way. I just said that to continue making my acting believable to Regina."

"Yes, please. Oh but before that, I just want to say I was also scared. I believe in your capabilities and magic, like I said before you are wickedly brilliant-

"It was a highly tricky plan. I was also really scared that the moment I touch the crystal, my magic could glitch up and I actually kill you. I guess the way I reacted, what Regina saw was also real because I had thoughts that I might have actually killed you."

"Well you didn't." Hades replied and they smiled at each other teasingly.

"I didn't. And I'm relieved."

"I also didn't think you would want to kill Robin."

"He gets in the way of me being with my daughter. I even was okay with killing Regina too. I just thought that I'm fooling myself believing she wants my happiness but after that conversation with her this morning, it all made sense."

A moment before Zelena continued, "Though seeing her so broken with Robin's death, I decided to spare her."

"Do you regret killing Robin? And ruining your relationship with Regina?"

"A little bit, I do. But I have to protect myself, our happiness." Zelena locked her hands with Hades' hands. "For now, my relationship with Regina is peaceful. She just doesn't need to know that I thought of killing Robin and that you are still alive."

"The Olympian Crystal, my magic and yours, we can protect ourselves."

"I do hope so."

"We can do this life. We can have any life we want starting by leaving this place, finally."

They smiled and kissed briefly before walking to the other room, holding hands to get their baby princess.

-x-

A.N: I know! All these canon scenes as acting only is a far stretch! But I just really want them together. I know you do too. Maybe you will like the next one?


	10. 5x21 Fix It Fic 2

Zelena froze in shock with what Emma told her.

"Zelena, we don't have much time. You need to go back inside and kill that thing!" Emma tried to knock some sense to Zelena for the second time.

"I know. I'm just... I can't believe Hades' brother is that devious even if Hades told me all about him."

"Well you can do your reflections later but go back there now! We don't know what he could be doing there."

Zelena apparated just outside the mayor's office. It's sinking in now. Zeus disguised as Hades after she left him this morning to go meet Regina. Zeus could have hurt her daughter and where is he keeping Hades?

-x-zadesforever-x-

"Hades!"

"I thought I lost you again." Hades said as he wrapped his arms around Zelena while she cupped his face with her hands.

"You didn't. You won't if no one would meddle with us."

"What do you mean? But first." Hades kissed Zelena like it's the last time.

They broke the kiss after some time then Zelena said desperately, "I just want a life with you and my daughter."

"I want that too. People keep getting in between us. My brother, your sister back in Underbrooke."

"I know. Your brother is dead. And whoever was the man who allowed Hook to return is someone who's disguising as Zeus when I actually killed him a while ago."

"It's the problem of the heroes whoever that was. All I want is for us to run away and be a family."

"I want that too. Even if Regina and everyone are not after you anymore, now that they know that it was all Zeus who did this, still it's a messy existence they have here."

"Let's leave this place, finally."

"Agreed." Zelena replied with a relieved smile before they kissed again.

-x-x-x-x

A/N:

The first one is a Wicked Zelena. The second is the popular Zeus disgusing theory. I want a third one with a mix of canon Hades wanting to use the Olympian Crystal and wanting to rule a kingdom with Zelena, plus Zeus disguising.

I'm thinking of starting the Zeus disguise after Zelena left the room to attack Emma outside. Emma told her about Zeus. But! It doesn't make sense? Canon Hades wants to attack everyone and believes that "revenge is having it all." And that coincides well with the Hades we saw before he got killed by Zelena. So maybe this is a futile attempt. Hahahahah.

Anyone care to help?


End file.
